Software application servers, examples of which include Oracle WebLogic Server (WLS) and Glassfish, generally provide a managed environment for running enterprise software applications. Recently, technologies have also been developed for use in cloud environments, which allow users or tenants to develop and run their applications within the cloud environment, and to take advantage of distributed resources provided by the environment. In such a cloud environment, web service implementations (for example, JRF, WLS JAX-WS) ideally should continue to be supported, so that applications in the cloud environment can provide and consume the web services.